happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miraculous Giggles
Miraculous Giggles is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Giggles Featuring *Puffy *Madame Butterfly Appearances *Big Bullie *Tumbly *Pierce *Buddhist Monkey *Generic Tree Friends *Flippy *Hamlette Plot In this episode, Giggles takes on the role of a superhero who wears Miraculous earrings to power her up. She witnesses Tumbly being hypnotized by Puffy into doing ridiculous things and Big Bullie and Pierce laughing at her. Later, Tumbly is stewing, when a corruption butterfly enters the cap she is wearing. A butterfly-shaped outline appears over her eyes, and Madame Butterfly appears. "Greetings, Hypnotist. Are you tired of having to become of victim of hypnosis? I will help you seek revenge, but it will come at a small cost." Tumbly accepts the offer. Later, Tumbly (now known as the Hypnotist) knocks on Puffy's door. Puffy opens it, only to get hypnotized. The Hypnotist first commands Puffy to run in place, and he does. She then commands Puffy to bite hard, and Puffy bites her on the arm. The Hypnotist finally commands Puffy to be a slice of bacon frying in a pan, and she does. Just then, Big Bullie arrives and smells the bacon scent. He asks the Hypnotist if she is cooking bacon. The Hypnotist tells Big Bullie that Puffy is being hypnotized into being a slice of bacon. Big Bullie doesn't understand, but the Hypnotist tells him that she secretly likes bacon. Just then, Giggles arrives in her hero form. When she asks the Hypnotist what is going on, she tells her that she is taking revenge on Puffy for hypnotizing her. Puffy then tells Big Bullie that the Hypnotist called him fat, and this makes him very angry. He punches the Hypnotist, causing her cap to fly off and the corruption butterfly to be released. Giggles then purifies the butterfly using her yo-yo and lets it fly off. She uses her Miraculous Giggles beam to turn things back to normal, then changes back into her normal form. Puffy is released from his trance and sees Big Bullie and the now purified Tumbly fighting each other. Puffy gets upset and tells them to stop. He then states that he has had enough of such silly stuff and walks off. Big Bullie yells at Tumbly for lying to her, but Tumbly yells at Big Bullie for beating the daylights out of her. Giggles stops them from arguing and asks them to cooperate, but Big Bullie, having none of this, walks away. Later, Big Bullie is sitting in his home, wearing a pair of boxing gloves. Madame Butterfly appears and inserts a corruption butterfly into his boxing gloves to corrupt him. " Boxer, I am Madame Butterfly. I will help you fuel your desire to fight, but first, you must bring Giggles' Miraculous to me." Big Bullie accepts the deal, and is now transformed into the Boxer, a villain with large holographic boxing gloves that can be used to punch anything. Later, the Boxer confronts Puffy, and decides to beat him up using the holographic boxing gloves. Just then, Giggles appears in her hero form. She scans the Boxer, and realizes that the butterfly is inside his boxing gloves. Giggles dodges the Boxer's large holographic boxing gloves, and uses her Magic Charm to turn her yo-yo into a remote control. With it, she changes the channels in the Boxer's helmet, causing him to see clips from Buddhist Monkey fighting Generic Tree Ninjas. Giggles then changes the channel into an image of Flippy's flipped-out form roaring at him, This causes his helmet to break. The Boxer is now so frightened that he throws off his boxing gloves and causes the corruption butterfly to come out. Giggles purifies the butterfly and lets it fly away, causing Big Bullie to turn back to normal. Later, Pierce is dumped by Hamlette, who shuts the door on him. Madame Butterfly appears and inserts a corruption butterfly into an old doorknob he is holding to corrupt Pierce. "Door Man. I'll help you open the door to your girlfriend's heart, but first, you must do me a favor in return." Pierce accepts the offer. Later, Pierce shows up at Hamlette's house as the Doorman. Hamlette, disinterested, closes the door, but the Doorman uses the door to teleport inside of Hamlette's house. Hamlette runs off and hides in an alley, but the Doorman uses his door to teleport out of the side of the building and frighten her. Just then, Giggles appears in her hero form once again. Hamlette tells her the situation, and Giggles responds by using her Magic Charm to generate a hatchet. He knocks on the Doorman's door, and the Doorman responds by opening the door. Giggles then throws her hatchet at the door, causing it to break to pieces. The corruption butterfly comes out of the doorknob, and Giggles purifies it and lets it go. After all that, Giggles feels tired and decides to rest. Madame Butterfly is waiting and gets ready to release a corruption butterfly, but Giggles squashes her with a mallet as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Puffy bites Tumbly on the arm. # Big Bullie punches Tumbly in the face. # Big Bullie beats up Puffy using his holographic boxing gloves. # Giggles squashes Madame Butterfly using a mallet. Trivia * This episode pays homage to the popular series Miraculous Ladybug. * Likewise, the villain of the episode, Madame Butterfly, borrows some elements from Hawk Moth. * This episode is inspired by an episode of The Ant and the Aardvark called "The Aardvark's New Moves", and the powers of the villains in this episode are inspired by the pieces of technology found within the episode (specifically, the hypnotic hat, the holographic boxing gloves, and the go-anywhere door). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 89 Episodes